


Кошки скребут (Cats Claw)

by d_dormant



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance, based on that weird ending about arabella being turned into a human, they all need therapy but it's middle ages there's only church and that's just not for them
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dormant/pseuds/d_dormant
Summary: Малефисенте смешно. Диаваль пытается с ней флиртовать и получает по заслугам — ещё одно животное теперь ходит на человеческих ногах и хлопает человеческими ресницами. Но вот удивительно — кажется... кажется, несносной королевской кошке нравится лесная птица. Во всяком случае, со стороны — а со стороны Малефисента на них и смотрит — всё именно так и выглядит. А вот это уже совсем не смешно.Maleficent finds it funny, really. Diaval tries to flirt with her and gets just what he deserves - jet another animal now walks on very human legs and bats her very human eyelashes. But suddenly - it seems... it seems like the intolerable royal cat is growing quite fond of a forest bird. At least that's exactly how it looks from the side. Now that is not funny at all.
Relationships: Arabella/Diaval (Disney: Maleficent), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	Кошки скребут (Cats Claw)

**Author's Note:**

> "Кошки на душе скребут" (literally, "Cats claw at your soul/heart") is a Russian phrase describing a bad feeling, a foreboding, something gnawing at your heart. I guess, in English that would be something close to a heavy heart or a twist in the pit of a stomach.
> 
> The title of the first chapter is taken from "Long & Lost" by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> Last fall, a couple of weeks before the release of the second movie, its novelization was released and it has... a very interesting ending. Diaval virtually invites Maleficent on what can be considered a date (his idea of a date is "prowling the Moors"), for some reason she performs a surprisingly humiliating act of turning the royal cat Arabella into a person, and somehow the author leaves it there, as if to suggest that Maleficent found Diaval a couple. For this reason, the last days before the premiere of the film, Maleval's fans were plagued whether the same denouement should be expected in the film.  
> Thank god that wasn't the case. And thank god the books aren't really considered canon in this fandom. But over time, my brain slowly switched from disgust for the idea to some kind of amusement, and I wanted to write something funny on the topic. Now this turned to be not that funny and quite sad at times, but I should stop being surprised at that. I myself am not that funny and quite sad.

— Мне нравится новый образ. И я тут подумал…

— Вредная привычка, — прервала Малефисента спокойным своим, размеренным голосом. — Тебе следует прекратить.

Диаваль, высокий, взъерошенный, надоедливый, только что прожужжавший ей уши, успевшие отвыкнуть от карканья за последнюю неделю, не прислушался к её острым и несомненно правильным замечаниям и упорствовал:

— Я тут _подумал_ , что нам стоит повторить всё это дело. С медведем, — пояснил он, улыбаясь однобоко. — Думаю, мы неплохо бы смотрелись вместе, знаешь, шатаясь по Топям…

— Я не шатаюсь, — сказала Малефисента, обрывая того на середине предложения.

А потом она взмахнула рукой в сторону Арабеллы, противной кошки Ингрид — и существо обратилось в красивую молодую девушку. Диаваль охнул, когда её взгляд сцепился с его.

— Так тоже пойдёт, — сказал он.

И это было очень смешно.

***

Это было совершенно не смешно.

Это было совершенно не смешно, это было отвратительно, и она ответит за это, думал Диаваль, семеня вперёд под сразу двумя парами глаз: одной позади, насмехающийся взгляд которой расстраивал сильнее, чем должен был, и другой — прямо напротив, вызывающей боязнь меньшую, чем следовало бы испытывать. Но бездействовать ему не хватало зла.

В конце концов, голая девушка упала в фонтан. С этим надо что-то делать.

Арабелла закричала, нет, завизжала и с огромным плеском буквально выпрыгнула из воды, согнувшись и тут же разогнувшись — и понеслась прочь на двух ногах с уверенностью новорожденного жеребёнка, пока не рухнула в паре дюжин шагов. Совсем не так, как по всем канонам должны приземляться кошки.

Диаваль зашагал по песку.

— Моя голова-а-а! — протянула та в песок, отвернулась, проехавшись щекой по камням. Её огненные глаза кое-как остановились на фигуре выше.

— Так, эй, — сказал Диаваль, потому что не знал, что ещё сказать. Да уж, далеко от его первого превращения Малефисентой. Что бы он сам хотел услышать в тот момент? Ворон протянул руку, опускаясь на корточки. — Успокойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— О чём ты?.. Эй, — нахмурилась она вдруг, поднимаясь на четвереньки. — Я тебя знаю! Ты та тупая птица!

— Чудно. Полминуты в новом теле, и уже обзывательства. У меня заняло неделю.

— Полминуты что?

— В новом теле. Ты… — она нахмурилась ещё сильнее, и Диаваль совсем перестал понимать происходящее. — Ты не?.. Ты немного… как сказать… Ты выглядишь иначе, — протянул он бессильно.

— Что значит «иначе»? — рявкнула та.

— Тебе не кажется странным, что ты понимаешь мои слова? — но и это не помогло. Оставалось только вздохнуть. Кошки наверняка были тупее воронов. Что тут поделаешь. — Повторяй.

И он пошевелил пальцами перед её носом.

— Это что, какая-то игра среди вашего тупого народ-А-А-А-А! — и через секунду она уже мчалась обратно к фонтану.

У Диаваля начинала болеть голова. Когда он достиг мраморного круга, жертва уже прекратила отчаянно всматриваться в своё отражение и дёргать взъерошенные тусклые рыжеватые волосы и сменила выразительные крики о своём лице и лапках на громкое завывание.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — буркнул Диаваль, присаживаясь в опасной близости, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Никого, даже Малефисенты. Похоже, ей не составило радости наблюдать за своим успехом. — Успокойся,..

— Я человек!!!

— …сейчас мы…

— Я противный мерзкий человек!

— …о тебе позаботимся...

— Заткнись!

— Нужно найти…

— Что ты со мной сделал?!

— …тебе одежду. Что?

— Что, — пошатываясь на ногах, она прогремела, обнажая зубы, — ты наделал?!

— _Я_ наделал?!

— Ты, твоя подружка! Может, ты её попросил! Мне!..

— Я _определённо_ её не просил.

— …всё равно! Ты ошибся! Теперь, — перед Диавалем предстали тонкие длинные ногти, чуть согнутые и определённо выполняющие множество других функций, кроме декоративной, — мы наравне, и я тебя прик-Ай!

Вода трагично скатилась с её головы, как от лопнувшего пузыря, капли попрятались в гриве и стекли на землю с противным хлюпаньем.

— Угомонись уже, — Диаваль схватил её за руку. Та тут же потянулась другой, но и её путь был остановлен. Арабелла мотнула головой, сверкнула зубами, и он дёрнулся — дёргая заодно и её саму. — Цыц! Чёрт возьми. Я не просил госпожу обернуть тебя человеком. Поверь мне, и в мыслях не было. Но даже будь всё иначе, — он потянул чуть назад, и она пошатнулась, — настала бы моя очередь кусаться. За тот раз, когда ты чуть не откусила меня руку под столом, и всё такое. Предлагаю тебе порадоваться, что тебя безоружно терпят, и потерпеть в ответ, пока госпожа не соизволит передумать мучать тебя до конца дней. Ясно? — Его хватка ослабла и сменилась протянутой рукой. — Меня зовут Диаваль, — сказал тот уверенно. Гораздо меньше уверенности было во взгляде кошки, которым ту руку удостоили. — Пожми, — кивнул тот. С секунду она молчала.

— Я своим именем не разбрасываюсь, пташка, — фыркнула она вместо рукопожатия. — Ты мною не владеешь.

— И не собираюсь, — Диаваль развернулся на каблуках с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал внутри. Его подопечная, по всей видимости, уже достаточно спокойно стояла на своих двух, а значит, его помощь в данном предприятии на сим кончалась. Не нести же, в самом деле, обнажённую девушку на плече в замок. Мало ли, какое в Альстеде общество и что у них на уме. О жителях Топей мнение в этой дыре и без того оставляет желать лучшего. — К чёрту твоё имя. Слишком длинное. Просто Белла должно сойти.

Арабелла рыкнула. Рыкнула и последовала, пока он не остановился и не дождался её прибытия: подставлять спину было бы, конечно, глупейшей идеей. Впереди возвышался огромный замок, чудом не рухнувший какими-то часами ранее и уже обвитый всевозможными благоухающими цветами, как верёвками, как сеткой. Такое убранство — где-нибудь должно найтись хотя бы одно несчастное платье, правда же?

Вот нечем же было Малефисенте заняться.

— Знаешь, что значит «Белла»? — тарахтел он, унимая нервы и непонятное чувство в груди. — «Красавица».

— Точно не в этом уродском обличьи.

Он не мог не засмеяться.

— Не такое уж оно и уродское, — бросил Диаваль, расправляя плечи, и получил в ответ протяжное, заигрывающее мяуканье.

***

Солнце ещё висело под самым куполом, весёлое, тёплое, под ним немного жарко было стоять в таком закрытом чёрном платье. С завистью Малефисента следила за своими новыми собратьями, одетыми гораздо свободнее, и за людьми в цветастых костюмах, что с опаской уворачивались от их крыльев, чувствуя себя совсем капельку не в своей тарелке, несмотря на хорошее настроение, когда…

— Мама!

Можно ли было привыкнуть к такому? Малефисента обернулась. Игла веретена была разрушена, и заклятие вместе с ним — и всё же, фея готова была поклясться, Аврора по-прежнему затмевала красотой весь белый свет и влюбляла в себя каждого. Лицо её светилось восторгом и радостью, глаза блестели — лишь порхающие около её золотого нимба волос голубые бабочки навевали непрошеные тяжёлые мысли.

— Мама, ты не видела Диаваля? — улыбка Авроры вдруг чуть дёрнулась, но фея не позволила себе распрощаться с собственной, несмотря на странное чувство неправильного. Оно стучалось в дверь изредка, когда девушка говорила о вороне, но почему-то сейчас стало явнее. Эльфийка догадалась с сомнением, что это оттого, что Малефисенту она назвала мамой — а Диаваля всегда звала по имени, даже сейчас.

Но ведь так и должно быть? Он был слугой, может быть, другом — для этой юной особы ещё и нянькой — но ни к чему были лишние фамильярности — как и лишние предложения, особенно такие глупые, как то, как шатание по Болотам. Пусть поплатится за свою наивность. Малефисента рассмеялась.

— Возможно, он удалился со своими новыми друзьями.

Если невеста и удивилась, то не показала этого: лицо её быстро стало понимающим, разве что чуточку смешливым, и её снова было не отличить от маленькой девочки. Она посмотрела вокруг, на фей и людей, будто бы они имелись в виду, и кивнула.

— О, тогда не буду ему мешать. Пожалуй, это может подождать.

— Что именно? — Малефисенте не понравился тон, который выбрала королева — как будто облегчённый. Как будто глубоко в душе она не хотела говорить с Диавалем. — Зачем ты ищешь его?

Аврора неожиданно сконфузилась ещё сильнее.

— Я… Мне нужно извиниться перед ним, — она прерывисто вздохнула. — То есть, мне нужно извиниться перед тобой, но, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, как мне жаль, что так вышло… но Диаваль, — защебетала она, сжимая платье, — я не знаю, возможно, он ещё зол на меня — никогда же не видно, если он злится… — она хихикнула, безоговорочно выдавая нервозность.

Ничего не прояснилось.

— О чём ты говоришь? — нахмурилась фея. Аврора вздохнула: решимая поначалу упорно глядеть себе под ноги, но затем передумав, она взглянула ей прямо в глаза.

— Я ведь сначала правда поверила, будто ты прокляла короля Джона — и все поверили. И я пыталась сказать Диавалю, потом, на Болотах, а он и слушать не хотел, он верил, что ты невиновна, и что все с ума сошли, и мы… мы повздорили самую малость, — Аврора отвернулась, оставляя Малефисенту без ответа — и абсолютно утопающей в злобе. Как посмел он повздорить с Авророй? С королевой, с девочкой, которую сам же и научил, в конце концов? Кто давал ему такое право? — Он… думаю, он о чём-то догадывался насчёт Ингрид, и я решила, что злобно и несправедливо думать так о ней, а он решил, что злобно и несправедливо думать так о тебе, в общем, было неприятно… А потом я вернулась в Альстед, хотя он просил остаться — наверное, лёг бы перед моим конём, чтобы я не отправилась, понимаешь… — она горько усмехнулась, а затем выдавила из себя настоящую улыбку. — В общем, я должна передать ему свои извинения.

Подумать было много о чём. Даже отодвигая мысли об Авроре, эти колючие, всё ещё ранящие не хуже веретена или железных шипов мысли о том, что её дочь не встала когда-то на её сторону, подумать было много о чём. Невозможно было представить… Диаваль и Аврора — и ссора? Они всегда были более, чем дружны, иногда, казалось, делили между собой не только время, но и характер. При желании можно было найти в Авроре не меньше птичьего, чем в некоторых крылатых существах. И наглая птица уж точно втёрла своей подопечной под кожу больше уроков, чем когда-либо смог бы её настоящий…

Они не могли поругаться. Право, она даже не могла представить себе Диаваля в злобе. Раздражённого, жалующегося, канючащего, ворчащего — определённо, — но злого? Он едва ли когда-нибудь кричал на кого-либо, тем более на своего ненаглядного птенчика. Похоже, всё случалось в первый раз. Может, его голос звучал ещё хриплее, когда он повышал голос, говоря… говоря… что она невиновна.

Но надо было узнать кое-что другое.

— Он был на Болотах?

Раздражение удержать не удалось. Какого чёрта он остался на Болотах, когда Аврора была в крепости Альстеда? Его долгом было защищать Аврору, а не прохлаждаться дома, придя как раз на горяченькое к свадьбе!

— Думаю, он ждал, если ты вернёшься, — бросила девушка тихо. Её озирания по сторонам ни к чему не приводили, как и размышления её матери. — Что ж, время придёт само, — вздохнула она, улыбаясь — к лицу её вернулась беспечность только что обвенчавшейся девушки. — Надеюсь, ему весело.

Едва ли Малефисента могла равняться с ней в уровне счастья. Обжигающее ощущение кралось по её рукам и лицу, неприятное тепло — не солнечные лучи и не огонь Феникса. Скорее, нечто напоминающее момент, когда на тебя вот-вот упадёт железная сетка.

— Да. Я тоже.

***

— Что я могу сказать? Похоже, я тоже в какой-то степени королева.

Тёмная, зеленовато-коричневая, словно выкованная из меди ткань шуршала под пальцами. С блеском ловили свет искусно вышитые стебли и лепестки золотых цветов на подоле. Низ платья был достаточно тяжёлым и пышным, а верх наверняка сдавливал Арабелле грудь, и всё же она хотя бы смогла влезть в это платье, чего нельзя было сказать о других туалетах. Диаваль как раз пытался — безуспешно, на самом деле — вернуть один из них на плечи печального и немного пугающего безликого лысого манекена. Арабелла швыряла все не подошедшие ей платья на пол, и Диавалю не хватило духу оставить драгоценное тряпьё там, сколько бы он ни ненавидел их хозяйку

Чудо, что они оказались здесь. И не оказались бы, только вот, войдя в замок, они первым делом столкнулись коленями к лицу с Ликспиттлом и парочкой королевских солдат, поспешно и раздражённо снующих из мастерской первого прочь из замка и обратно, неся всевозможные банки, склянки, светильники, огромные фолианты и табуретки, груды железа, стекла и ещё больше пыли. Диаваль не удержал своего любопытства, чёрт с ней с этой голой девушкой, и вместе они последовали за караваном — он привёл их в этот зал. В просторном полукруге стояла армия реплик королевы Ингрид, белоснежных и безглазых.

В общем, надо было брать, что есть.

Арабелла с визгом выпутала из волос корону и нахлобучила обратно на надтреснутое яйцо, которым была голова манекена. Истинно королевский наряд неприятно контрастировал с общей катастрофой, царившей на голове модели, но Диаваль не собирался испытывать удачу и предлагать ей расчесаться. В конце концов, с этими делами у него никогда не было удачи. Он неоднократно в течение долгих лет предлагал госпоже расчесать её волосы или почистить её крылья и почти всякий раз получал отказ. Он пытался всё реже.

Почему он решил, что в этот раз что-то будет иначе? Потому что она сказала вскользь, что скучала по нему? Потому что они не виделись больше, чем неделю? Что ж, похоже, её саму это совершенно не-

— Так что с ней стало? — мурлыкнула со своего места Арабелла. Диаваль дёрнулся, вопросительно хмыкнул. Надо было напоминать себе не забываться, когда она рядом. Кошки быстро нападают. — С Ингрид.

— Видела ту козочку во дворе? — хмыкнул ворон. Белла вскинула брови, но тут же, словно пораскинув мозгами, вернула лицу прежнее выражение, царившее, как Диаваль заметил, абсолютно большую часть времени: надменно-наплевательское, сонливо-раздражённое.

— А у твоей хозяйки есть любимое заклинание! — оскалилась она и повернулась обратно к узкому зеркалу, в которое пыталась рассмотреть туфли.

— А что же ты? — съязвил Диаваль, рыская глазами в поисках хоть одного сиденья. Штабеля обуви и ни одного места? Может, стоило перехватить одну из табуреток у вереницы солдат, что по-прежнему проходили тут и чуть ли не падали в обморок при виде переодевающейся леди? — Я ожидал услышать больше сожаления в голосе кого-то, кого королева Ингрид кормила и держала в шелках.

— Да пошла она, — выплюнула Арабелла. — Она только терпела меня, когда я бесцельно лежала на её коленях и позволяла сжимать себя, как тряпичную куклу. Она не играла со мной, не знакомила с мальчиками, ей не нравились мыши, что я приносила, — картинная гримаса нарисовалась на её золотистом лице. Ворон хмыкнул. Вот оно, вот ты где, Диаваль, находишь общий язык с чёртовой кошкой. Малефисента тоже приказала больше не приносить ей мышей ещё в первый год знакомства. Чёрт. Малефисента. — Была хозяйка, и нет хозяйки. Платья же остались.

— Я думал, королевские кошки ведут себя иначе.

— А как я себя веду? — подмигнуло ему её отражение.

— Как чокнутая. Я бы задумался, дорожит ли король Джон мною достаточно, чтобы не вышвырнуть в подворотни Альстеда в тот же день, когда моя хозяйка потеряла власть. Не придётся ли мне сводить концы с концами, будучи уличной кошечкой… — затянул он, но тут заметил изменяющееся выражение лица своей собеседницы: — О, о, понял, тебе нравится эта идея? Как бы не так.

— Ты всегда такой нудный? Что, если я хочу оказаться в Альстеде за пределами этой огромной клетки? Что, если мне надоели эти медленные скучные люди, надоело быть единственной кошкой на… на…

— Мили?

— Мили в округе! Ты ведь не знаешь, какой скучной может быть дворцовой жизнь!

— Прекрасно знаю, — фыркнул Диаваль, присаживаясь, за немением ничего помягче, на пол. — К твоему сведению, я многие годы тратил целые дни в замке короля Стефана. Короля Персефореста, — пояснил он, когда кошка вопросительно хмыкнула. — Отца Авроры, — выдохнул он. Белла не выглядела понимающей. — Девушки, которая вышла замуж сегодня! Ты видела её раньше!

— Но разве ты не… — начала она. — Вы с этой рогатой не…

— И да, и нет, — отрезал Диаваль и оставил на этом. — В общем, я следил за её отцом. Который был королём. Двор при нём был безнадёжно скучен, и, в отличие от Альстеда, не было даже этой королевской помпы, — он неопределённо обвёл рукой вокруг: мраморные стены, дорогое дерево, богатую комнату, полную парчи и дамаста. — Так что никакого веселья, — обронил он — и тут же подвинулся, сдвинутый с места криком, потому что прямо между их фигурами начала продвигаться очередная процессия, громко и заранее предупреждающая о своём появлении. Со скоростью улиток, не свойственной им ранее, они осторожно несли несколько банок и коробок, от которых у Диаваля скрутило в животе. Он понял только, что пахнет цветами, но на языке появилось знакомое ощущение крови, хотя, конечно, это была не она. Диаваль глядел им вслед, мучимый странной тревогой. — Хотя железа там тоже было полно, — добавил он тихо.

Он не представлял, сколько эльфов погибло.

Он не знал, сколько их изначально было.

Говоря прямо, ещё утром он не подозревал об их существовании.

Но, похоже, именно им присуждалась благодарность за то, что Малефисента всё ещё стояла на ногах и взмывала в воздух, а не разбухала и текла в открытые воды, как затонувшая лодка. За то, что она не была мертва, как ему казалось всю эту чёртову, всю эту ужасную, отвратительную, худшую неделю.

Он не мог передать облегчения, которое испытал, почувствовав знакомую, уже родную магию превращения, покрывшую его тело мохнатым бурым медвежьим мехом, превратившую безоружные руки в мощные лапы. Не мог передать боль, пронзившую его, когда красное облако распустилось кровавым цветком над белоснежным донжоном. Она прошибла его насквозь, лишая всё смысла, погружая мир в отвратительную тишину, окуная сердце во что-то чернильно-чёрное и выковыривая всё его содержимое. Не мог передать любви, которую он испытал к прекрасной огненной птице, расправившей крылья в небесах, любви с первого взгляда. Ничего в мире не могло быть слаще.

Он был так рад, что она жива, что с ней всё в порядке, что они победили и встретились вновь, что их дочь обрела счастье и свою собственную семью. Едва ли он мог сдерживать этот дурацкий, ребяческий порыв- и этот вопрос- и, конечно, для неё не поменялось ничего.

Кроме, разумеется, того, что она теперь была окружена дюжинами собратьев, таких же статных и сильных, как она сама. Что давало ей ещё больше причин отмахнуться от его поистине глупого, глупого предложения…

— Вот видишь? Пора менять что-то в жизни. Что я, неправа, если просто забываю о ком-то и двигаюсь дальше? — фыркнула Арабелла, крутя между пальцами прядь волос, которая выглядела так, словно её расчесали в обратном направлении. Резким движением она откинула её, облизнула ладонь, пригладила волосы и улыбнулась его хмурой, задумчивой физиономии в зеркале. — Вряд ли.

***

Она приметила их краем глаза и дёрнулась. Но магия почти никогда её не подводила, и то была не Ингрид — просто гнусная кошка больше не ослепляла мир своей наготой.

Это было смешно.

Они сидели рядом: кошка полубоком к ней и Диаваль — спиной, лицом к своей собеседнице. Их тёмные фигурки в какой-то дюжине ярдов впереди склонились над столом с яствами, предложенными всем присутствующим.

Конечно, стоило ожидать того, что её слуга не оставит девушку в таком странном положении, которое дарит новое, совершенно не знакомое тело — во-первых, потому что он прекрасно понимал, что это такое, а во-вторых, потому что Диаваль был Диавалем. И всё же в её понимании дружба между птицами и кошками так быстро не завязывалась? Но вот они уже трапезничали вместе.

Изрядно напрягал тот факт, что Малефисента не могла видеть его лица и понять его мысли. На подобных мероприятиях раньше, особенно в первое время после коронации Авроры и бесконечных балов и пиршеств, устраиваемых по этому поводу по обе стороны уже несуществующей Стены, они часто находили друг друга в толпе и обменивались понимающими взглядами, даже будучи разделёнными толпой людей. Но за сегодня этого ещё ни разу не произошло, и у эльфийки начало возникать неприятное тревожное чувство.

Хотя, разумеется, чисто с наблюдательной точки зрения одной кошки было достаточно: её светящееся лицо вполне красноречиво говорило само за себя. Это, конечно неудивительно: ворон мог расположить к себе кого угодно, даже тех, кто неделей ранее желал его разделать. Малефисента дала бы руку на отсечение, что при желании он смог бы и фермера, что избил его до полусмерти в день их первой встречи, отвести в случайный персефорестский паб, и к концу гулянки они разошлись бы приятелями. Так что то, как кошка задумчиво накручивала волосы на пальцы, то ли облизывая кончики в задумчивости, то ли строя рожицы, не сводила с него взгляд и иногда потряхивала плечами, удивляло её лишь слегка.

Её удивляло, что Диаваль не потребовал объяснений тут же, а решил взять это бедствие под своё крыло и красноречиво игнорировать её уже несколько часов. Кто знал, что он способен не указывать ей, как жить, так долго? Если он считал свою тактику избегания успешной, пусть подумает ещё раз. Если он решил таким образом сменить её мнение, удачи ему. Если он любит обижаться, пусть обижается. В самом деле, на что он может обижаться? На то, что у него новая компания — благодаря ей? Да, не та компания, о которой он говорил… Но у неё тоже хватало поводов не искать с ним разговора. То, что он оставил Аврору в каменной тюрьме Альстедского дворца, не укладывалось у неё в голове. Да, она, по сути, сделала то же самое… Да, он… он… ждал её. Надеялся на её возвращение на Болота.

А она… Она… Впрочем, неважно, что она думала, пока была на острове.

_А ты попросила не посылать за ним._

Тихо! В этом нет ничего такого — просто не желать чьей-то компании, не важно, по какой причине. В самом деле.

И в этот момент на её лице остановились два карих глаза.

Кошка нахмурилась. Малефисента не сменила маски стоического безразличия. Кошка быстро провела указательным пальцем по своей персоне, а потом красноречиво ткнула в Малефисенту — тоже пальцем, но другим.

Королевские манеры.

Какое-то время к ней ещё обращались полупрозрачные глаза, поджатые губы, чуть приподнявшими волосами, но вдруг лицо напротив рассыпалось в насмешливой улыбке, и прежде, чем Малефисента поняла причину, она уже склонилась над Диавалем. Он сказал что-то забавное.

Это разозлило больше, чем должно было.

***

— Так как долго вы знакомы? С твоей госпожой?

Диаваль покривился: Белла бесцеремонно прошлась рукавом — вышитым, плотным, богатым рукавом — по рту, стирая остатки сока, в котором подавали рыбу. Он зря опасался, что в первый день в новом обличье приём пищи составит для неё трудность. Есть Арабелла, определённо, умела — просто есть аккуратно совершенно не хотела. Ворон был почти уверен, что это было нарочное решение.

Он не собирался говорить о своей госпоже. Не в его привычке было обсуждать её за её спиной. Просто так выходило.

— Двадцать два?.. — напрягся Диаваль, — Возможно, уже двадцать три года, но я не уверен.

Его подопечная хрипнула. Ворон подпрыгнул уже, готовя руку, чтобы подать лепёшку и помочь протолкнуть косточку в горле, или чтобы похлопать по спине. Но Арабелла обошлась сама.

— И вы что, за это время ни разу не переспали? — моргнула она. И Диаваль тоже моргнул.

— Чего?

— Ты меня услышал. Я спросила…

— Да, услышал, не повторяй, — отмахнулась птица, но было уже поздно. Предательский жар успешно подступил к лицу. — Нет, ни разу. И я должен сказать, это ужасный вопрос, и никто им не разбрасывается, особенно особи королевского происхождения. Но нет.

— Что ж, она и правда дура.

— Вполне моя прерогатива сейчас подраться с тобой за такие слова, — рыкнул Диаваль тотчас, хватаясь за спинку стула, на котором та сидела. Он мог, конечно, разделить некоторое… раздражение, но такое… такое…

— О, сладкий, я жду этого весь день! — мурлыкнула та в ответ.

— Тогда не стану тебе угождать, — отнял Диаваль руку, втайне чувствуя волну облегчения от отмены битвы, которую он вполне возможно бы проиграл. Ему хватало того, что она и в самые спокойные и даже дружественные их моменты пыталась его укусить. — Но не оскорбляй её. Хотя бы в моём присутствии.

— Постараюсь, пташка, — кивнула та. Диаваль, смущённый, раздражённый, вцепился в собственный кусок рыбы. Ему определённо не нравились эти дурацкие клички, которыми она обзавелась для него. Долго рот Арабелла на замке не держала. — И всё же я считаю, это большая ошибка, понимаешь? Не переспать с тобой, я имею в виду.

Теперь рыба застряла в его горле. Белла захохотала.

— Тебе повезло, что ты не в моём вкусе, — заверила она.

Диаваль усиленно сглотнул.

— Какая жалость. Я был очень даже неплохим котом однажды.

Правда, он ненавидел каждую секунду этого опыта.

— Серьёзно?! — вспыхнула вдруг Белла. — Она обращала тебя одним из нас?

— С хвостом и усами, да. И, даю тебе знать, у меня была прекрасная чёрная шёрстка, хоть и с перьями. Думаю, ты сочла бы плюсом. Право, госпожа совершила ошибку, обернув тебя человеком, а не наоборот, — сокрушённо покачал он головой. Белла рассмеялась и заигрывающе мяукнула.

— Тогда не буду загадывать наперёд, — улыбнулась она. — Если что, птенчик, я прямо здесь. Я в твоём вкусе? — мурлыкнула она.

Ухмылка как-то пробилась сквозь стену замешательства, раздражения и усталости.

— Ты была бы… — протянул он, отнимая руки от блюда, откидываясь на спинку стула, окидывая Беллу притворно-оценивающим взглядом, — …будь ты, скажем, чуть старше, а я чуть младше и знай тебя лучше. А, и не помешало бы быть чуть… ну, как минимум шатенкой. В идеале, конечно, брюнеткой… И если бы у тебя голос был пониже. Может, будь ты чуть повыше…

— И имей я рога и крылья, да. И начинайся моё имя на «М».

— Я хотел сказать: «…и не будь ты кошкой», но да, это было бы приятным бонусом. В общем-то, да, если бы ты подходила под все эти критерии, у нас ещё мог бы быть шанс. Но в текущих обстоятельствах… — он сокрушённо вздохнул, бегая глазами по толпе и спотыкаясь, с непривычки, о каждую пару рогов, — …увы и ах.

***

Самый разгар празднества пришёлся как раз на тот момент, когда Малефисента начала ощущать в себе какое-то горькое раздражение.

Как во волшебству, рядом откуда ни возьмись нарисовался Борра. Стоило ей почувствовать одну негативную эмоцию — он был тут как тут, чтобы увеличить её в пару десятков раз, например, пригласив на танец. Но с отказом приходилось мириться даже Диавалю в своё время, так что у эльфа и вовсе не было шансов.

— Я предпочла бы, тем не менее, узнать о планах Тёмных Эльфов на будущее, — сказала она, не поворачиваясь.

— Планах?

— Это когда кто-то думает о том, что будет делать, прежде чем сделать это, — отчеканила Малефисента. Последовала короткая тишина, и фея краем глаза увидела обиженное лицо соплеменника. Какой, однако, ранимый. Печально. Стиль речи она менять не собиралась.

Когда Борра решил отмалчиваться вечно, она кивнула в его сторону, требуя ответа. Её посетили воспоминания — она уже давно так не делала, но раньше именно с этим движением головы Диаваль сталкивался после прилёта из замка короля Стефана. Никогда в жизни ей не думалось, что эти моменты окрасятся цветами ностальгии, и тем не менее.

— О каких планах может идти речь? — отозвался Борра нетерпеливо. — Мы победили. Мы отвоевали наше право жить в своём настоящем доме. Именно это нам и осталось сделать.

К её груди подоспел какой-то жар.

— А вы там хоть когда-нибудь были? — произнесла она.

— Где?

Чёрт возьми, ему пустынный песок в голову забился?

— На Болотах, — отчеканила она, поворачиваясь. — Все эти ваши разговоры о возвращении в ваш истинный дом не имеют конца, но вы хоть знаете, как Болота выглядят? Насколько они велики?

Это, очевидно, заставило эльфа задуматься. На пару мгновений он даже засмущался и, видимо, понял это сам, поскольку в тот же момент принял выражение лица практически воинственное — воевать он собирался с её абсолютно логичным вопросом.

— Мы жили в страхе покинуть Убежище, — возразил он, вскидывая подбородок. — Мы не могли позволить себе открыться так надолго.

Ах, они не могли.

— Как долог был твой путь на Топи, когда ты помчался за мной на поле гробоцветов, Борра? — спросила Малефисента, следя за тем, как лицо противника предательски дёргается. Он сам прекрасно знает — не более получаса полёта. Диаваль временами летел из Персефореста дольше. Раздражение и усталость боролись внутри, когда Малефисента раздумывала, стоит ли нажать или оставить эту тему. — Значит, никто из вас не был на Топях? — тот кивнул. — Из поколения наших родителей?

То была странная фраза, «наших родителей». Своих Малефисента не помнила вовсе, только знала истории, целую тьму (дело рук Робина) — они и сформировали в её голове смутный, но красивый образ. О том, что, кроме них, обязаны были остаться кто-то ещё, фея буквально до какой-то дня с неделю назад изо всех сил старалась не думать. В детстве эти глупые надежды жили, но её поиски, рысканья — шатания — по Топям никогда ни к чему не приводили. Были тексты, рисунки в пещерах, были старые книги, были едва заметные следы, но никого, кто объявил бы себя их хозяином, не было. Даже старые Бальтазар и Лист не могли поделиться ничем ценным.

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Борра, словно не понимая, что она имеет в виду.

— Даже после смерти моих родителей? Никто не появился даже тогда?

В самом деле, зачем она спрашивала? Будто он в самом деле мог знать историю до своего рождения. Тем не менее, заунывный, неприятный, периодически возникавший голос умолял продолжать расспрашивать, потому что она хотела знать, она ведь заслужила это знать. Она ведь была Фениксом, чёрт возьми, которого они так обожают, в силу и покровительство которого свято верили так долго, на чьи плечи водрузили своё освобождение. Если линия Феникса так важна, должны же они знать что-то о её родителях! Почему они остались на Топях, когда все остальные решили перебраться в иное место? Почему никто не помог в их попытках помириться с людьми? Почему после их смерти никто…

Быть может, Коналл смог бы ответить на её вопросы. Он вроде бы был старше Борры, да и выглядел как кто-то, кто детали истории интересовали больше. Но Коналла здесь не было.

— Думаю, нет, — ответил тот, наконец-то что-то ловя в воздухе, но, похоже, ещё не находя этому объяснения. А ей казалось, хищные птицы должны думать быстрее.

— Вы знали, что у них остался ребёнок?

Она встретилась с его ледяным голубым взглядом, пронзительным и резким. У Авроры тоже были голубые глаза, точнее, синие — они больше напоминали ясное небо в прохладный день или поляну цветов. У Диаваля глаза были огромные и чернее всего на свете, будто из соснового дёгтя, или угля, или самой ночи, глубокие глаза-чернильницы, глаза-колодцы, в которых очень просто было опрокинуться и утонуть. Глаза у Борры были яркие и голубые, как молния, что стреляет быстро, метко, больно — и куда попало.

— Ну конечно. Мы не могли не знать о Фениксе, — кивнул он обнадёживающе.

Обнадёжил так обнадёжил. Малефисента ухмыльнулась и постаралась, чтобы не вышла ненароком горькая улыбка. На душе скребли кошки.

— Вот ты и засыпался, — дёрнула она бровями и оставила Борру, его лохматую голову и неухоженные крылья, его глупую самоуверенность в стороне, отходя, решая про себя, что, реши эльфы всё-таки обсудить свою будущность, а не лететь напролом, Малефисенту на собрании ждать не стоит.

И тут Борра схватил её за руку.

Ей стоило как-нибудь попробовать, при всей её любви к этому заклятию, превратить не-животного в животное, а не наоборот. Могло сработать. Первая жертва в списке уже обозначена.

Она пыталась — пыталась безуспешно — не вспоминать тот короткий момент, когда Диаваль взял её за руку несколько лет назад в день, когда эти новоиспечённые молодожёны встретились в первый раз, и Малефисента собиралась обернуть своего слугу за его надоедливо оптимистичные наивные взгляды на жизнь. У него была тёплая рука, мягкая, как перья, и немного острые ногти, как птичьи коготки. И он на самом деле не удерживал её.

А ещё она подумала о том очень странном моменте в тёмных подземных коридорах острова, когда Борра чуть ли не принялся изнутри её разглядывать, обнюхивая, доказывая, что она зря якшается с людьми, словно она была неживой предмет.

В общем, только удивительно искренне расстроенное жалостливое выражение на этом потресканном лице остановило её от того, чтобы влепить по нему ладонью.

— Я понял.

— Да неужели.

— Тебе наверняка было трудно. Быть одной на Болотах.

Малефисента выдернула руку.

— Удивительная чувствительность.

— В детстве, и… потом. Когда тебе некому было помочь. Когда у тебя украли крылья.

Почему Феникс умела поджигать только саму себя? В самом деле, таким талантом надо было делиться с другими.

— Кто-то мог подумать об этом до тебя, — прошипела Малефисента, разозлённая на всё: на Борру, на его старых соплеменников, на себя за то, что это и хотела услышать, а теперь эти слова её обидели, и на голос, который возразил, которые сопротивлялся, который минуту назад смотрел в другую сторону и думал о других временах. Малефисента ненавидела делиться информацией, но ещё больше она бы не хотела быть нечестной. Она скажет только это и ничего более, и пусть Борра разберёт в этом, что захочет. — И мне было кому помочь. Меня взрастила целая страна. И потом… потом у меня всегда были крылья. Крылья, глаза и уши. И я достала их сама.

Стремительно, проклиная толпу, жару и всё на белом свете, Стражница Топей продвигалась прочь, чувствуя стальной каркас вместо позвоночника, воду вместо ног, печку, работающую впустую, в месте, где должно было быть сердце, и скользила взглядом, ища свои крылья, глаза и уши.

Какая ужасная ложь. Какое лицемерие.

Она достала себе крылья, а получила совесть, которая уже заточила зубы. Которая уже прогнала все слова, что она адресовала Борре, и нашла их неподходящими. Что напомнила ей — напомнила ей, хотя она не хотела вспоминать — о том, что Малефисента проснулась одна в подземной пещере и только к сумеркам вспомнила, что с ней должен был быть кто-то ещё. Напомнил, что она спросила Коналла о вороне, что позади, пока магия не пропала, но тот никого не видел. Напомнил, что она вдруг испугалась, испугалась сильно, потянулась к своей магии, пока не почувствовала сердцебиение, живое, даже очень быстрое. Напомнил, что Коналл предложил в таком случае найти его и привести на остров, если Феникс того пожелает.

Напомнил, что она отказалась.

Она ответила, что в том нет нужды, и только сейчас догадывалась почему. Он повздорил с Авророй, когда та обвинила свою мать в колдовстве? Что ж. То, что фея сказала о дочери на острове, вряд ли приглянулось бы ему больше. Он бы в лепёшку разбился, только бы доказать ей, насколько она неправа, и что им нужно возвратиться в Альстед немедля. Но прочь эти мысли! Она не обязана была звать его с собой. Не обязана была посвящать в свои планы. Совершенно точно нигде не предусмотрено, чтобы госпожа боялась взглянуть в глаза своему слуге после того, как говорит что-то, что его расстроит.

Но он ждал её. Отказался покидать Болота. И она загрустила случайно на второй день, увидев птиц на острове, их крик испугал её. И Коналл смеялся на третий день, говоря, что узнал об одной птице больше, чем положено.

Разве она не скучала по нему? Разве ей не пришли эти слова в голову, как только его дурацкое бледное испуганное лицо появилось в поле зрения?

Стальной каркас вместо позвоночника, вода вместо ног, печка, работающая впустую, в месте, где должно было быть сердце — и скользящий взглядом, ищущий крылья, глаза и уши, совесть и сердце. Диаваль сидел вдалеке, в той же компании, сгорбленный и мёртвый для всех её проблем.

***

Диаваль сидел вдалеке, в той же компании, сгорбленный и мёртвый для всего мира.

Что-то ему очень не нравилось, что-то его как будто даже злило, да так, что кусок еды не лез — мешал ком в горле. Бесконечные волосы Арабеллы торчали где-то слева, но ворон не решался поглядеть в её сторону — возвращалось тягостное ощущение, что что-то идёт совершенно не так, как должно.

Что-то ему очень не нравилось. Это он понял. Осталось только обнаружить, что именно. Задача не из лёгких для тех, кто не привык останавливаться и задумываться, а что, собственно, происходит в их голове. Диаваль мог с некоей даже гордостью утверждать, что разбирался в чувствах, эмоциях — что огромный цветастый витраж человеческих переживаний нет-нет, да и собирался в картину понятную и даже красивую. Он понимал, как эмоции работают в больших масштабах: как сплочают народ, как манипулируют другими. Как легко людьми двигает страх, особенно страх перед неизвестным. Как злость на врага, любого, даром что ненастоящего, нередко поднимает людей на ноги. Это он понимал.

Как работает конкретно его голова, иногда для него представляло большой вопрос. И с такими вопросами было попросту не к кому обратиться — в самом деле, кто его поймёт? Он был птицей: по-своему сложной, по-своему амбициозной, по-своему мыслящей, — и в одно волшебное утро его окунули с ног до головы в тёмные воды человеческой природы, порой настолько запутанной, что легче было размышлять буквально о чём-либо другом. Он был птицей, а потом стал человеком, и волком, и конём, и драконом, и медведем. Он был ими всеми и никем одновременно, никем по-настоящему. Никакой силы, никакой автономии, ничего, что можно предложить другому, особенно кому-то настолько сильному, настолько могущественному, настолько прекрасному и…

На что он надеялся?

То, что рядом с их столом то и дело проходили дюжины существ почти таких же сильных и могущественных, вообще мало приободряло.

О чём он там думал?

Ах да. Кто, в самом деле, мог его понять? Что ж, теперь этот кто-то был: вот она, сидела, сытая, подперев голову ладонью, лениво разглядывая окрестности, позволяя солнцу стекать по своим волосам и плечам.

Диаваль всё ещё был вороном — во всяком случае, ему бы хотелось придерживаться этого мнения. Как ворона его мало привлекало что-либо кошачье, и, тем не менее, зрение у него было отменное, птичье, и не менее птичьим было его чувство красивого. У Арабеллы была тёмная, будто напитанная теплом кожа, румяная, и солнце подсвечивало короткий пушок на круглых щеках, как на персиках. Её обрамлённые широкими густыми бровями огромные глаза, когда не отражали свет и не пугали его до дрожи, были цвета густого мёда или не очень крепкого чая — у Малефисенты они были гораздо светлее, настоящее жидкое золото. Волосы, — густые, длинные и по-настоящему разочаровывающе неухоженные, как грива, как сваленная шерсть — закрывали весь обзор. Во всём её теле была какая-то кошачья ленивая изящность, изнеженность, но Диаваль не мог забыть остроту её когтей — и, главное, враждебную белизну зубов. Как он ни пытался подавить это чувство, у него мутило в желудке, когда она улыбалась.

Это раздражало. Он был раздражён. Но не на Арабеллу — не на Арабеллу, что не просила обернуть себя человеком, сколько бы удовольствия ей это теперь ни приносило. Если и злиться, то разве что _за_ неё — ибо, в самом деле, как можно просто изменить чью-то жизнь от нечего делать, средь бела дня, чтобы… А, собственно, зачем?

Диаваль копал, копал и всё не достигал истины, хотя временами казалось, что он уже чувствует под толщей земли твёрдую поверхность сундука сокровищ, этого ящика Пандоры.

С другой стороны, его ведь попросили не думать. Плохая привычка.

Вот некоторые, отмечал он, глядя, как Белла чуть ли не кокетливо сжимает кулаки в его сторону, словно собирается поцарапать, — вот некоторые не думают совсем, и живут же себе прекрасно.

— Какой же ты зануда! — промурлыкала осуждающе кошка, когда тот отмахнулся от её когтистых угроз. — Сидишь уже целую вечность, пялишься в одну точку. Как горгулья дворцовая. Видишь? — она ткнула пальцем в одну из сложившихся в три погибели каменных фигур дьяволических персонажей (Диаваль решил не замечать, что они крылатые и рогатые) на водосточном жёлобе дворца. Сейчас одна половина его лица была закрыта радостными цветами, что делало вторую ещё более несчастной. Белла пропустила его «Спасибо» мимо ушей, только выгнулась в спине, потягиваясь и мурча от удовольствия, а потом, потирая щёку, сообщила: — Я хочу танцевать.

Диаваль даже не стал тратить время на удивление. Похоже, это только он едва шатался — шатался — опять — чёрт — по земле первый месяц после превращения, портя жизнь госпоже тем, что спотыкался о каждую корягу. У него ушло почти слишком много времени на то, чтобы научиться в этом теле чувствовать себя собой, двигаться, как хотелось, плавно, как в полёте, а не с невыносимой неуклюжестью. Казалось, только он почувствовал, что это тело его, это его тело раздербанили, скрутили и прибили к земле солдаты Стефана, и всё началось сначала.

Он снова был заперт. Сейчас, уже больше недели не имея крыльев, чтобы взлетать, чтобы собираться с мыслями, чтобы успокаиваться, чтобы искать, искать её — сейчас в особенности.

Поэтому когда он, не тратя времени на удивление, просто неопределённо указал на место для танцев, как бы говоря, что он ей не хозяин и она может танцевать хоть до завтра, и Белла ответила непринуждённо:

— Я хочу потанцевать с тобой, придурок!

— он только покачал головой. Белла вцепилась в его руку — больно — и потянула на себя, вглядываясь в лицо, и ему разонравились её глаза совсем.

— Я не танцую, — пробормотал он бессильно и тут же почувствовал на спине осуждающие взгляды всех своих почивших родственников — и за предательскую слабину в голосе, и за редскостное враньё.

— Ты птица! — просвистела Арабелла, выставляя руки по бокам, ровно и сжато, как подняла бы хвост. Плохой знак.

— Ты открыла мне глаза.

Белла шикнула. Волосы её встали дыбом.

— Я эти глаза тебе сейчас…

— Я иду есть, — отмахнулся он.

— Это я тебя сейчас сожру.

Но он не танцевал так давно!.. И Малефисента всегда отказывалась. Он старался не расстраиваться — в конце концов, если бы они станцевали, это было бы несправедливо по отношению к ней, для которой танцы значили гораздо меньше, чем для птиц. Со временем он смирился. Со временем и танцы утратили сокровенную приятность, с которой ассоциировались раньше. Люди танцевали с кем попало, из вежливости, из необходимости. А он был почти человек. Человек, хоть и почти. Хоть и ныло.

Но он не танцевал так давно. И он так устал от этого тела, от тяжести, что приходила заодно. И он знал, что злится, а злиться нельзя, не на кого, да и бесполезно, и даже если причина его странного душевного удушья неизвестна, стоит хотя бы попробовать найти решение.

— Что-то ты меня пока плохо переубеждаешь, — буркнул тот из-за плеча. Арабелла ещё с секунду пошипела, поворчала, но всё-таки угомонилась и повела его за собой. Диаваль зашагал почти по привычке следом, глядя под ноги, пытаясь отмахнуться от вялости в теле, вспомнить слова песни, что играли во всеуслышанье вдалеке, пытаясь придумать, что же делать во время танца с посохом, который он таскал с собой уже неделю и забыл оставить.

***

Это было не смешно. И это было неправильно. Они испортили её шутку, восприняв её всерьёз.

Арабелла была чуть пухленькой, и платье сидело на ней, как влитое, подчёркивая всё, что вообще могло подчеркнуть. Кожа девушки была темнее, чем у многих, тем более у её партнёра по танцам, и сверкала здоровьем и свежестью в свете кончающегося дня. За весь вечер Малефисента так и не поняла, были её волосы светлыми, рыжыми или тёмными — казалось, они были всех цветов сразу, под разным освещением. Сейчас они казались глубокого бронзовыми, что хорошо оттеняло золото и коричневую зеленцу платья, которое она вечно и безуспешно поправляла, крутя корсет, будто боясь, что он опустится слишком низко. Или чего она там добивалась.

В любом случае, платье ей было не по размеру, а также, согласно собственному фасону, сковывало движения, и когда Арабелла пыталась махать руками в такт музыке, то могла поднять их лишь до уровня плеч и заставляла Диаваля смеяться, чуть сгорбившись, потому что иначе они не смогли бы танцевать.

А они танцевали.

Так глупо.

Так странно.

Диаваль предлагал ей танцевать когда-то, даже не единожды. Она помнила, как он предложил танец на коронации Авроры, сославшись на то, что после увечий в теле дракона ему надо размять тело, как и ей. Она отказалась. Просьба повторилась ещё несколько раз чуть позже, в череде пышных вечеров в Персефоресте, на которых Малефисента присутствовала, наступив себе на горло, но она не могла позволить себе такой глупости, как танцы, в подобном обществе. В какой-то момент он наконец понял намёк и перестал предлагать.

Теперь ей было жалко. Танцы впервые в жизни выглядели заманчиво.

Играла какая-то безвкусная, но ритмичная музыка — музыканты в стороне на наспех сооружённой сцене (королева Ингрид создавала только видимость свадьбы и наверняка не рассчитывала, что дойдёт до вечерних застольных плясок, и вот они последствия), самозабвенно играли всё, что заказывали гости. Этой возможностью пользовались в основном люди при дворе, потому что музыки Эльфов оркестр не ведал. В итоге по воздуху разливались похожие одна на другую мелодии, под которые Эльфы только неловко, но упорно двигались в такт, по-настоящему же танцевали в основном те же люди.

И эти двое.

Дворцовые животные и их королевский опыт. Кошка двигала бёдрами в такт. Диаваль, судя по всему, даже знал слова. И они танцевали. И, разумеется, грех было сомневаться в грациозности кошек. Не говоря уже о птицах.

Злость Малефисенты не имела абсолютно никакого достойного объяснения, а потому злила сама по себе.

Единственное, что ей оставалось делать — это маниакально подмечать детали. Диаваль никогда не оказывался повёрнут спиной к кошке, это заметить было легко. Он вечно крутился на каблуках, чтобы быть с ней лицом к лицу, и хотя бы здесь здравый смысл вытеснил беспочвенную… обиду?, что пускала крепкие корни в её сердце при виде этой картины. Он всё ещё боялся её. Это всё ещё были птица и кошка, естественные враги.

_А ты позволила, даже заставила его проводить с ней весь день!_

Почему это он позволяет этой девчонке обращаться так с собой?

Вот оно снова, проснулось, горькое ощущение, что она что-то решительно не понимает.

Они бесили друг друга весь танец. Это тоже было заметно, хотя далеко не так очевидно. Особенно в этом направлении успешно работала эта невыносимое рыжее существо. Похоже, если уж Малефисента со своего импровизированного зрительного места чуяла напряжение, то там его можно было ножом резать, и рыжая бестия получала от этого хищническое удовольствие. Вот она, стоя к нему спиной, тряхнула головой, ударив случайно своей гривой. Диаваль со смехом отмахнулся, но та, вместо того, чтобы поменять положение, принялась мотать головой специально, окатывая его огненным дождём, пока ворон просто-напросто не отвернул ладонью её голову. Вот она выхватила из его воротника одно из перьев и сжала его в зубах. Она заметила, как Диаваль дёрнулся.

Иными словами, Арабелла сделала смыслом своего существования выведение Диаваля из себя. В общем-то, как Малефисента и планировала в самом деле. В этом и заключалась шутка. Но ей было совсем не смешно.

Она смотрела на него хищнически, но фея знала, что такие взгляды не всегда таят под собой злость. Он обходился с ней, как с силком для птиц, но такая аккуратность могла быть волнением другого порядка. Напряжение не всегда возникало от ненависти — это понимала даже Малефисента, которая часто совершенно не умела «читать» других людей. Могло ли быть… могло ли быть…

Какова вероятность того, что эту ужасную королевскую кошку влекло к лесному ворону? Могло ли быть, что…

Арабелла тянулась к его лицу.

Могло ли быть, что она пошутила сама над собой?

***

— …Если ты хоть _ещё раз_ попробуешь укусить меня, мне плевать как, но я найду способ превратить тебя обратно и оторву тебе хвост.

Арабелла и не думала отодвигаться от его лица — точнее, от его шеи, на которую она и направила свои зубы. Уже в который раз.

— Боишься? — промурлыкала она в ухо — у него все перья в волосах встали востро. Диаваль оттолкнул хищницу подальше, — на расстояние вытянутой руки, на расстояние вытянутой руки, — собрался. Поглядел боязливо по сторонам, как бы никто не пялился. Но вокруг были только другие группы и парочки, их весёлые лица.

— Едва ли, — поддел он. — Может, это бы боишься случайно узнать, что в человеческих зубах нет яда.

— Есть только один способ проверить! — усмехнулась та, поднимая его руку, чтобы покрутиться под ней, задевая его полами платья — и волосами, естественно. Диаваль старел на десять лет каждую минуту этого адского танца. Как и следовало ожидать, тяжести с сердца танцы не сняли. Кошки скрести не перестали — только подобрались ближе. — И как ты превратишь меня обратно, пташка? Сомневаюсь, что твоя ненаглядная госпожа согласится.

— Это ещё почему?

— Не для того она меня сделала человеком, чтобы ты просил об обратном. Это идёт вразрез с её планом.

Хватка его ослабла.

— Не понял.

— Птичьи мозги! — злобно рассмеялась кошка, не переставая двигать бёдрами, делать шаги назад и вперёд в такт. — Тебе нос весь вид загораживает? Проснись! — тряхнула она его руки. — Она сделала меня человеком, чтобы ты отстал от неё!

Не то чтобы это была новость. Но если даже она поняла… Малефисенте не нужен был слуга — не нужен был уже долгие годы, и только потому, что он умело выкручивался из разговоров об этом шутками и заверениями, его место осталось нетронутым. Малефисенте не нужен был друг — во всяком случае, она сама была уверена в этом. Малефисенте никогда не был нужен кто-то ещё. Она это и имела в виду, когда отказалась от его предложения — и от всех намёков, что он аккуратно, как подарки от воронов во время ухаживаний, преподносил ей на блюдечке. Как неуважительно, как настырно с его стороны было продолжать свои странные просьбы? Может, любовь правда слепа. Может, он правда слеп. Может, бросить в его сторону когтистого хищника было единственным способом напомнить ему о его месте.

Каким идиотом он выглядит прямо сейчас?

Он бы так и остался стоять, поражённый, подбитый, но разве ж можно было — его тянули вперёд, и в сторону, и он переставлял ноги. Если бы только его мысли двигались так же быстро. Если бы только он мог перестать любить её, потому что она этого не хотела.

— А говоришь, не не танцуешь, — улыбнулась она. Оказывается, песня только что кончилась. Тепло подкралось к щекам. — По-моему, это было убийство на танцполе! — мяукнула она триумфально. Он моргнул. Их никто не слышал, но Диаваль чувствовал запах смерти в воздухе. Он готов был скрутить Арабелле шею. Скорее всего, с его лицом что-то сталось, потому что кошка закатила глаза: — Да ладно тебе!

— Можешь убивать с кем-нибудь другим, — ответил Диаваль, выискивая глазами окна в огромном неприступном замке. Не так давно, между танцами его нашла Аврора, и между ними был тёплый разговор. Она также сказала, что король Джон и Филлип оставили Эльфам комнаты в гостевой части дворца — и ему тоже. Звучало заманчиво. — Я устал. Я хочу выспаться.

— О, курочка уже возвращается на насест! — хихикнула Белла. Диаваль не дрогнул. — Нет, это хорошо. Ты очень вовремя. Я тоже устала, — и с этими словами кошка двинулась прочь с танцев, оставляя за собой ворона, который для собственного успокоения ещё немного, совсем чуточку, постоял один, а затем направился следом.

Это оказалось не так глупо: в конце концов, Арабелла прожила здесь всю жизнь, и стоило показать ей искомое окно, как она вспомнила путь к комнате. Плечом к плечу они продвигались по коридорам дворца, разве что чуть медленнее, чем могли бы — девушка трогала ладонями стены, гобелены и щиты, дивясь новым ощущением и пробивая Диаваля на смех бывалого ментора. Её забавляло ощущение под пальцами, так же, как и отсутствие ощущений в ногах теперь, когда они были закрыты подошвами туфель. Она ещё бросала комментарии, потому что, видимо, думать могла только вслух, так что ворон узнал, что и по её мнению тоже еда в теле человека кажется удивительно вкуснее, что компенсирует почти кротячью слепоту и глухоту. Она ещё задумалась вслух, не слаще ли покажутся мыши в таком обличии, и Диаваль не мог избавиться от этой мысли с тех пор.

Наконец перед ними предстала комната: роскошная постель, ведущие к ней ступени. Скамьи и сундуки, оплетённые узорами, как паутиной, огромная люстра со свечами, напоминающая штурвал корабля. По меркам мужчины украшено помещение было по-царски, но его примерами для сравнения были только глухие почти монастырски угрюмые комнаты короля Стефана и красота Топей, которая представляла собой нечто совершенно иное. Для Беллы же комната, судя по всему, не представляла никакой особенности. Что ж, ничего лучше он не мог предложить. Если не нравится — пусть просится к кому другому. Он хоть сам поспит.

Кошка с трудом, и не принимая абсолютно никакой помощи, сняла верхний слой платья, оставаясь в прямой, почти той же длины, светлой тунике, наконец позволившей ей вздохнуть полной грудью. Диаваль следил лениво с деревянной скамьи, как Арабелла расположилась на большой мягкой кровати, как у себя дома, и попыталась улечься. Однако, согнуть руки вовнутрь в кистях, как она привыкла, ей не удалось, так же, как и привычно сложить ноги, и хотя бы её бестолковые попытки быть кошкой поднимали его иначе паршивое настроение. Она собиралась провести всю ночь в его комнате. А так хотелось отдохнуть хотя бы раз за эту неделю. Хотя бы теперь.

— И как спать в этом ужасном теле? — пропыхтела она, чуть не рухнув с кровати.

— С трудом, — улыбнулся ворон. Та резко глянула на него, и в свете свечей глаза её опять ужаснейшим образом блеснули, как мутное зеркало — вид, от которого каждая мысль в его голове молила его улетать отсюда. — Попробуй лечь не на живот, а на бок. А там уже приноровишься.

Белла, что удивительно, послушалась — перекатилась на бок лицом к нему, согнула ноги в коленях, подтягивая к груди, сложила руки под головой, укрылась волосами, прямо как одеялом. Вроде как примостилась. Чудно. Диаваль, чувствуя себя прибитым к этой несчастной скамейке, выглянул с места в окна, выходящие на балкон, на стремительно темнеющее небо. Из-за рамы выглядывала половинка луны. Предстояла долгая ночь.

— Эй, пташка, — раздалось вдруг с постели. Ворон дёрнулся. Две точки горели в сумерках. — Подойди.

— Чего тебе надо?

— Живо!

— Я прекрасно слышу тебя отсюда, — отозвалась птица — но когда в ответ раздалось урчание, пришлось подчиниться. Приподнявшись на руках, Белла смерила его взглядом.

— Ты был человеком? Все эти годы? — произнесла она тихо.

Диаваль подумал, прежде чем ответить.

— Я был в теле человека. Но да. Думаю, я считаюсь человеком для некоторых. Для стражей Альстеда, во всяком случае, точно, — усмехнулся он. Было бы очень смешно, если бы спина не ныла после пары десятков стоунов веса этих доблестных рыцарей и всей их груды металла. Он вдруг подумал. Сел рядышком, выдавливая улыбку. — Знаешь? Ты единственная, кто раскрыл меня. В первую же секунду, кажется, — он щёлкнул пальцами. Арабелла взмахнула волосами. Диаваль отвёл взгляд к гобелену на стене, копаясь в мыслях. — Иногда я скучаю по этому, — произнёс он. Со стороны громко вопросительно хмыкнули — когда он обернулся, оказалось, что Белла сидит ближе, чем раньше, и заглядывает ему в лицо. — По тому, чтобы просто быть птицей, — пояснил он. — Всё было чуть проще. Но я теперь больше, чем просто птица. Как и ты, — добавил он. Арабелла моргнула. — Ты не слушаешь, правда?

— Нет, не слушаю.

И она рассмеялась, хлопая его по колену.

— Спасибо большое.

— Что ты там говорил? — она сжала его руку, возвращая к теме.

— Я говорил, что мы больше, чем птица и кошка. Хотя, — он выставил палец прямо перед её лицом, которое каким-то образом продолжало оказываться всё ближе, — мы всё ещё птица и кошка.

— _Ва-а-у._

Она похлопала его по плечу. И прыснула.

— Да, да, — улыбнулся Диаваль, — мне говорили, что я занудный, ты не первая.

Белла облизнулась, важно кивая головой, как шутке. Посмотрела на него пристально своими чёрными глазами. Чёрными? Диаваль осёкся. Но они действительно были темнее, чем раньше. Может, дело в скудном освещении.

— Больше, чем кошка и птица… — пробормотала она.

У неё ужасно расширились зрачки. И то, что он был достаточно близко, чтобы заметить…

На секунду в голове пронеслась очень сомнительная мысль.

А потом на его горле оказалась рука.

Диаваль пошатнулся — только не упасть, только не упасть — и упал, и в его пледплечья вонзились когти, припечатывая вниз. Волосы закрыли глаза и всё лицо вместе с ним, и оставалось только догадываться, что они оба потихоньку соскальзывают с края постели. Горячее дыхание пробежалось по его щеке, и ему ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как качнуть коленом вслепую прямо по её бедру, сбивая её с себя, отталкиваясь локтями, держа на готове зубы. В его арсенале, может быть, и не было яда, но кусаться вороны умели порядочно.

Арабелла отпрыгнула с воплем, и Диаваль отпрыгнул тоже, прочь, в паре секунд — и в нескольких дюймах — от клыков, в процессе чуть не сбивая огромный канделябр. Тот с грохотом пошатнулся, и с похожим звуком, казалось, сердце Диаваля упало в пятки.

Слова, посыпавшиеся из его уст, скорее всего, не стоит пересказывать. Кошка зарычала в углу кровати, от прежнего ухоженного состояния которой осталась лишь память.

— Какого чёрта?! — было самым культурным, что он сказал — целой минутой позже.

— Заткнись! — прошипели издалека.

Он ей сейчас так заткнётся.

Дыхание никак не приходило в норму, а руки всё ещё дрожали, хотели хлопнуть, вспорхнуть, улететь отсюда в безопасность. Плечо побаливало. Его сердце сжало, словно в тиски, из ниоткуда будто бы взявшееся разочарование, горечь, что доводила до жжения за грудиной. Дракон в нём хотел защищаться и не мог. Он прижался спиной к двери, чувствуя выступы и выемки. Кошка приподнялась на коленях.

— Чёрт возьми! И на что я надеялся? — воскликнул Диаваль, силясь, чтобы не стукнуть по двери за спиной от досады. На что он надеялся? На что он вообще вечно надеется?! — С какой стати ты бы перестала меня ненавидеть!

Арабелла поморщилась — она вообще выглядела настолько жалостливо, насколько была, скорее всего, способна.

— Нет! Ты мне правда нравишься! — пискнула она, приставляя руки к бокам, и бессильно зашипела сквозь стиснутые зубы и насупившиеся брови, раздражённо и нетерпеливо: — Но ты птица, и я хочу тебя съесть!

Они с секунду глядели друг на друга. И тогда Диаваль прыснул. У него не было сил ни на что другое. Арабелла захихикала тоже, так же наполовину нервно, наполовину жалостливо.

— Извини меня! — добавила она таким голосом, словно действительно готова была съесть его прямо сейчас, если он не извинит её немедленно. Диаваль закрыл лицо.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал он. — Я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хотел выколоть тебе глаза пару раз.

— Спасибо большое.

— Пожалуйста, — буркнул ворон, нащупывая дверную ручку. Ему было сто лет. Серьёзно. Сто лет. Сто двадцать.

Надо было оставить хищника в покое — и дать ей оставить в покое его. Он и хотел бы отвести взгляд, да не мог — следил, как она заново устраивается на кровати, даже не поправляя покрывало, что нещадно спешило на встречу с полом, с кошачьим чувством собственности. Он тоже нуждался в отдыхе. Он не спал последнюю неделю.

Он нуждался в отдыхе, но вряд ли о нём стоило и мечтать в этой комнате, в такой компании. К тому же, у него всё ныло и просило пройтись. За последнюю неделю он привык шататься по Топям в одиночестве, проверяя, ища кого-то, кто всё время был в другом месте. Шататься. Ха.

Диаваль поспешно простился с Арабеллой, хотя та уже была мертва для всего мира и определённо не слушала, перебирая в пальцах мягкий ворс одеяла, и вышел из комнаты. Закрыл за собой дверь, шумно вздохнул. Очутился в прохладном, каком-то даже по-родному голубом в ночных сумерках коридоре, по которому гулял ветер, касаясь, как лёгкая шаль или магия, прерывая жизнь свечей, погружая в больший мрак. Вокруг не было ни души. Прекрасно.

***

Вокруг не было ни души. Прекрасно. Малефисента устала от лиц и звуков.

В комнате, предоставленной королём Джоном, могла поместиться целая семья: стань предметов мебели хотя бы на один меньше, поселится эхо. Но прялки Альстеда не выходили из использования на два десятилетия, а потому над кроватью свисал невероятного размера балдахин, тяжёлый и плотный, балкон, выходящий на искусный лабиринт сада, тоже закрывался шторами, буквально все поверхности были покрыты коврами или гобеленами, а постель — завалена подушками. Такие почести от бывших врагов. Интересно, скольких птиц ощипали, чтобы добиться такой мягкости перин?

Даже искры огоньков в камине не приносили спокойствия — только напоминали о другом огне, из которого она, судя по всему, восстала. Начала новой жизни, правда, Малефисента пока ещё не почувствовала.

Строго говоря, она не совсем понимала, что чувствует.

Слишком много всего.

Аврора вышла замуж. Обзавелась своей собственной семьёй и ещё большей ответственностью. Двух королевств было мало, повезло же этому мальчишке быть принцем третьего. Конечно, она не потеряла её, свою девочку, но именно так оно и ощущалось. А Малефисента никогда не знала, как справляться с потерей.

А потеряли они многих. Они — Эльфы. Малефисента пока только головой понимала, что и она Тёмный Эльф тоже, что этот народ — её народ, но всё это было так внезапно, так из неоткуда, и так как будто бы поздно, что ей ещё не удавалось на самом деле осознать себя частью этого большого рисунка. Что она чувствовала к ним? Скорбь — скорбь от того, что случилось. Тоску — тоску по чему-то, чего никогда не было. Радость — радость от того, что она нашла их. И… злость — точнее, даже не злость, а изумлённая горечь, затаённая обида — за то, что они на разу не пытались найти её ранее. Что они жили под носом всё это время, и тем не менее она жила феей без крыльев, униженной и одинокой, семнадцать лет, и не подозревала об их существовании. И никто из них не решил ей помочь, пока помощь не понадобилась им самим.

То есть — поправка — она была, конечно, не одинока. Нужно уметь быть благодарной в этой жизни. У неё была Аврора. У неё был Диаваль. Он заслужил того, чтобы его заслуги принимали во внимание, так? Хоть Аврора и не называла его отцом, все знали, что так и есть. Что когда-то он был ближайшим другом Дикой Розы, маленькой одинокой девочки в лесу. Что когда-то он был единственным другом своей госпожи, феи без крыльев. И остался им после.

Эльфы и люди заключили мир. Пока, правда, лишь на словах, и впервые Малефисента искренне ждала, пока он появится на чёртовой бумаге, иначе толку от него мало. Раз людям так важны эти вещи. Эльфы и люди заключили мир — а что дальше? Ведь есть день боя, день победы, а есть день после дня победы. И вся оставшаяся жизнь впереди. К ней весь день наведывались эльфы, в особенности Борра, и между приёмами пищи, между танцами, между тостами хотели выведать ответы на вопросы о собственном будущем. Но Малефисента не могла выдумать их из воздуха и там же (между приёмами пищи, между танцами, между тостами) выдать. Она обменивалась лишь общими словами, и, самое печальное, им как будто бы даже их хватало. Вот же бешеный народ.

_Ты тоже часть этого народа._

Ну да.

Итак, они принимали её по сути общие мысли и всё же ждали какого-то более конкретного ответа. Малефисента тоже его от себя ждала.

Что сработало бы лучше всего? Как бы всем было лучше?

Какой бы сильной, отважной или умной феей Малефисента ни была, надо было признать — а будучи предельно честной с собой, она готова была это признать — что это совершенно не делает её хорошей правительницей. Топкие Болота семнадцать лет терпели её и еле вытерпели. Все вздохнули спокойнее, когда её сместила светлоликая Аврора. И ведь даже не обидишься на правду. Тем не менее, к ней не раз и не два за сегодня обратились с вопросом о том, станет ли она теперь предводительницей эльфов вместо Коналла. Идея эта ей не нравилась совершенно. Если Тёмные Эльфы считали, что одна только сила Феникса одарила её также мудрой головой, им стоило подумать ещё раз.

Некоторые были рождены, чтобы руководить. Некоторые — и, скорее всего, Малефисента причисляла себя именно к ним, — были рождены, чтобы защищать. Хищные птицы учатся убивать, а вороны учатся повторять голоса других птиц, чтобы предупреждать тех об опасности.

Ну вот. Она уже целых двадцать минут не думала о Диавале — конечно, долго это не могло продлиться.

Его Высочество, что не удостоил её разговором за весь вечер, вместо этого прошатавшись с этой кошкой.

Прошатавшись. Ха.

Хоть бы отблагодарил, что ли, раз эта девчонка ему так понравилась.

Надо было пройтись. Она уже очень давно этого не делала. Малефисента поднялась, поглядела немного на огонь, размышляя, стоит ли его для безопасности потушить, но затем, посчитав, что тогда к её приходу комната остынет слишком сильно, просто вышла, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Её комната была выдержана в красных, коричневых, тёплых тонах, всё было прошито золотом и тепло сверкало в свете камина. Коридор же словно был выкрашен в призрачный, туманный голубой и чем-то напомнил одновременно и сумрачные поляны Топей, и холодные залы крепости Персефореста, почти как в тот день, когда Аврора уснула и проснулась. Она тогда ещё тоже падала с башни, подумалось вдруг Малефисенте. Она падала с башни, и её спас дракон, точно так же, как сегодня спасла Феникс.

Птицы одного полёта, чёрт возьми. Малефисента вздохнула. Но она так злилась на него. Злилась и сама плохо понимала, почему. Плохо понимала, почему не захотела видеть его в Убежище. Стоило ей подобраться к этой мысли, она выпадала из рук, ускользала из виду, словно боясь быть обнаруженной.

Всё-таки здесь были зловещие коридоры — все эти хвастливые картины и факелы. Малефисента нашла себя тоскующей по дому, по простору и…

Она точно услышала шаги. За углом. И эта нелепая прыгающая походка выдала себя сама.

— Диаваль? — окликнула она, внезапно поражённая сомнением, но половина тела высунулась из-за поворота — и у Малефисенты вдруг отнялись все слова. — Диаваль, — сказала она просто. Тот выглянул совсем, являясь лицом к лицу впервые с утра.

— Госпожа, — поклонился он в ответном приветствии. — Тебе не спится?

— Нет, — покачала головой та. Диаваль ничего не ответил, и фея прокляла его мысленно за то, что из всех дней на свете он выбрал именно этот, чтобы испытывать её терпение. Прежде, чем подумать хорошенько, она вымолвила: — Мы… не обменивались словами уже довольно давно.

Вымолвила и тут же пожалела, потому что даже она услышала, как почти подавленно это звучало. Слишком откровенно. Но Диаваль почему-то не заметил этого. Кажется, не заметил, потому что он просто сказал:

— Да, — и снова замолчал.

Он стоял в какой-то дюжине ярдов, в дальнем конце коридора, под окном, что бросало ему за спину свет, и Малефисента видела только чёрный силуэт — ни мимики, ни дыхания. Поэтому невозможно было с уверенностью сказать, издевался ли он. Потому что она не знала, как продолжить этот разговор. С телепатической чуткостью он начал делать шаги вперёд. Она приободрилась.

— Как… прошла твоя неделя? — выдавила она из себя, и Диаваль вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, где был, на полпути. И, разумеется, не вымолвил ни слова. Однако же теперь остановка его пришлась на место у факела на стене, и огонь танцевал пляску на его хмуром, почти… оскорблённом… или виноватым… она не могла прочесть его лица. Тем более, что он вскоре зачем-то отвернулся в стоическом молчании. Какого же он о себе мнения! Ну ладно. Она принялась глядеть по сторонам в поисках зацепки, но мешал этот ужаснейший запах, напоминание о смерти. — Здесь всё ещё пахнет ими.

— Чем? — вздёрнулся тот, поднимая взгляд.

— Гробоцветами. Их использовали для порошка. Железо и гробоцветы, — дополнила она, когда его насупившиеся брови дали понять, что он спас жителей Болот в церкви и сам не понял, от чего именно. — Погубили целое поле на Топях.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — моргнул тот.

— Я была там.

Она что-то в нём включила. Или выключила. Она не поняла. Но Диаваль моргнул, дёрнул головой, до боли по-птичьи, моргнул ещё пару раз, глядя на стену, а потом его взгляд метнулся к ней, и он выдохнул, как будто от удара в грудь.

— Ты была… на Болотах? — сказал он почти шёпотом. Она не стала отвечать, потому что только что ответила. Диаваль — да что с ним не так? — взялся рукой за стену по сторону от себя. Он спросил едва слышно: — Почему ты не сказала мне?

— Я должна была?

Неясно, какого ответа ждал ворон, но другого. Зря он пытался отвернуться — факел у стены только выдавал его всё больше: его кривую улыбку, от которой ей почему-то стало тревожно, его блестящие глаза.

— Я… — начал он — и выдохнул сокрушённо, закрывая лицо рукой. Её взору остались его поджатые губы, под которыми он провёл языком. Он сглотнул, она услышала его выдох. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, — начал он, начал очень мягко, но вторая ладонь поднялась, открытая. — Я просто хочу знать, — он отнял вторую руку. — Скажи мне, что я такого тебе сделал? — выдавил он вдруг. Это было настолько не то, что она даже не поняла его, но он зачем-то выставил руки вперёд, как бы останавливая её, прежде, чем та начнёт отвечать: — Кроме сказанного утром, я понимаю, — он сглотнул, — но что я сделал тебе и не заметил такого, за что ты меня так ненавидишь?

Малефисента так и осталась смотреть на его напряжённое, на его испуганное лицо.

— Что?

И у Диаваля что-то надломилось.

— Как прошла моя неделя! Я думал, ты мертва! — выдохнул он. Он хотел было посмотреть на неё с вызовом, но не выдержал её взгляда — он начала метаться между стеной и её лицом. — Я был в море, я проверял Болота каждый день, от тебя не осталось и следа, что мне оставалось был думать? — прошипел он. Дёрнул плечами, как птица с подбитым крылом. — А ты была на Болотах…

У неё не было сил смотреть на него. Не было, однако, и желания оправдываться.

— У меня не было времени звать тебя, Диаваль.

Он даже, кажется, подумал над этим с секунду. Решил воспользоваться головой.

— Да, да, — бросил он просто, опуская голову. Как-то устало и нервозно. — А я бы всё равно не успел, — добавил он ядовито, как будто забыл, что он так никогда не разговаривает, — я был в теле человека всю неделю. Заставляет задуматься, — дёрнул он бровями; пламя факела отражался в гладкой черноте глаз, — не сделала ли ты это специально. Может, ты не хотела, чтобы я нашёл тебя.

Может, ей не стоило выходить из комнаты.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это не так.

Диаваль стал делать шаги к ней.

— А что мне понимать? Я безмозглое животное. Для меня всё пока выглядит так, будто ты хочешь избавиться от меня. Или любишь издеваться над животными.

Нет, лучше было остаться сидеть на кровати и глядеть на камин. Не общаться с полоумными птицами, которые то ли опустошили весь винный запас Альстеда напару со своей кошачьей спутницей, то ли совершенно потеряли рассудок. Диаваль был уже совсем близко.

— Не говори глупостей.

— Глупостей, конечно, — кивнул он. — Знаешь, если Арабелла всё же укусит меня, как порывается весь день, то я умру. Определённо рухну замертво от заражения в тот же вечер, — улыбнулся ворон. Проворчал удивительно спокойно: — Я понимаю, если тебе нет дела до моего сердца, но хотя бы о моей жизни ты могла подумать.

Стремительно растущий в своей странности поток слов, которым он обдавал её, не имел никакого смысла. Только что-то внутри откликулось — «О нет», — ведь Диаваль не мог врать об опасности, которой он подвергался в своей новой компании — но голос  
был тих и слаб и пал перед чистым замешательством, в которое повергли её его слова о своем сердце. Ей хватило за последнее время вещей, вводящих в замешательство.

— Диаваль… Ты сошёл с ума.

— Возможно, — дёрнул он бровью. Поджал губы, пробегаясь угольками-глазами по её лицу, как будто оценивал ущерб, искал симптомы болезни. — Просто я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь оскорбишь меня так сильно. Или, — в голосе его прозвенело раздражение, наконец совсем очевидное, — позволишь себе взять и перевернуть чью-то жизнь одним взмахом руки, чтобы оторваться на ком-то, — отчеканил он. Воцарилась тишина. Огонь со стен заставлял их тени дрожать. Может, Диаваль и в самом деле стоял неровно — Малефисента на него не смотрела, хоть и чувствовала взгляд. Раздался мягкий, глубокий выдох. — Госпожа, если я нужен тебе для чего-то, я слушаю. В противном случае я желал бы прогуляться, — ещё один вздох, отведённый взгляд. — Я устал, и сегодня был… длинный день, и трудный, и… — мысль так и осталась незавершённой — ворон просто хлопнул себя по бокам, будто и заканчивать её было бы бессмысленно.

Тень дёрнулась вслед за хозяйкой.

— О, — отозвалась Малефисента. Ладони немного щекотало, глаза будто стали видеть лучше, хотя меньше — как у лошади в шорах. — Как приятно, что ты поделился со мной тем, как тяжело пришлось сегодня тебе, — оскалилась она. Пара туманных глаз следила за ней заторможенно. — Бедняга. Неважно, что я умерла и воскресла, — прошипела фея. Диаваль открыл было рот со вздохом, с заранее качающей головой, но перебить себя она не дала — продолжила идти вперёд, наступать, вести на попятную. — Неважно, что началась и закончилась война, что многие погибли. Неважно, что я нашла свой род и отпустила свою дочь. Я ведь задела твои чувства.

— Речь не об…

— Я должна бросить все заботы и выслушать твои претензии об одной бестактной вещи, которую я сделала в один из труднейших моментов своей жизни? — поинтересовалась она. Лицо у Диаваля было то же, что после её первых слов с прибытия, но она предвосхищала каждое сокрушённое «нет» шагом вперёд, пока противник не сдался. Вплотную, настолько, что стало видно, как складываются шрамы на висках, когда он хмурится, как разлился вином пурпурный румянец по щекам, когда он склонил голову. Волосы упали на лицо, чернильные перья, сплетённые с ними, приподнялись, требующие ухода, но он быстро вернул к ней свой яркий взгляд, своё пепельное лицо.

— Госпожа, я не хотел навязываться, — прошептал он, кивая будто бы самому себе. — Я приношу свои извинения. Я… прости меня.

Хоть так. Пора было заканчивать это представление. Очевидно, ночная прогулка была ужасной идеей.

— Так чего же ты хочешь от меня? — заискивающим тоном вопросила она, отступая на шаг, стараясь не напоминать себе, что это она услышала его в коридоре, или что позвала. Её проводил один сокрушённый взгляд.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты обратила меня птицей. Пожалуйста.

Это заставило её не остановиться на месте, но осечься в мыслях. Диаваль в жизни бы так не выразился — он попросил бы обернуть его обратно, или обратить собой, но выбор слов был иным. Но он был человеком… как долго? Малефисента вспомнила, как посылала магию к его придавленному стражей телу — значит, он был человеком всю последнюю неделю. Опять новая пища для ума, которую придётся разжёвывать вместо сна. Почему он стал человеком, когда летел в своём теле позади в их последнюю встречу? С каких пор её магия сама решала, кем ему быть?

Но он был человеком последнюю неделю и попросил стать птицей. Можно простить эту маленькую мольбу. У неё нет права отбирать его крылья.

Взмах руки — и над её головой неуклюже хлопал крыльями ворон, лавируя между подсвечниками, низкими потолками и высокой фигурой своей госпожи. Птица опустилась вдруг на её плечо, взявшись когтями совсем легонько, даже нежнее, чем обычно, и прежде, чем Малефисента сумела решить отнять плечо, потому что она определённо ещё злилась, прикоснулся головой к её лицу между щекой и виском, а после спрыгнул и упорхнул туда же, откуда она его поймала несколько бесконечных минут назад. Преследуемая вдруг таким знакомым ощущением мягких перьев, которое почти по привычке, на уровне рефлекса грело ладони и успокаивало мысли, она так и осталась в сумрачном коридоре, от стен которого отскакивал резкий и будто дрожащий птичий плач.

***

Лететь было некуда. Под серебряным прикосновением луны Диаваль позволил своим крыльям нести себя куда угодно, и вот уже несколько минут просто парил над дворцом, возвышенным и грозным, как острые скалы, о которые разбиваются самые мощные волны, парил над людьми, снующими в разные стороны, очищающие место боя и праздника. Около столов оказывались и эльфы, и сначала ворону показалось, что они помогают с уборкой, но те уносили еду не во дворец, а передавали другим. Казалось, с ленивым заходом солнца вместе со слепыми звёздами и мертвенно-бледной луной восстало то горькое, то потерянное чувство потери. Если уж Диаваль, никогда не видевший Эльфов ранее, Диаваль, сама природа которого была почти невосприимчива к смерти, чувствовал его, то что было говорить о Малефисенте? Только ей представилась возможность обрести что-то… что-то более цельное, более великое, чем та странная компания, которую ей составили он и Аврора, как она почти потеряла её.

Ему было горько.

Как внезапно, пугающе, унизительно его захватили злость и обида, так же внезапно они отступали, растворяясь в прохладе ночи, в горечи скорби, что растеклась чернилами по ночному небу и капала на землю. Они уступали стыду, потому что Диаваль понимал, что Малефисента сейчас пытается справиться со слишком многим, чтобы принимать во внимание ещё и его глупые чувства. Правда.

Только бы она поговорила с ним! Он бы всё понял.

Но она была так же зажата, как всегда, и предпочла отставить его от себя самым странным способом. Но, чёрт возьми, у него больше не выходило злиться даже на это.

Только бы она поговорила с ним! Ей самой стало бы легче.

Но ему придётся самому выяснить, что происходило всю эту чёртову неделю, пока он сырел от собственных слёз и бесцельно торчал на Болотах. Что ж, ничего нового для шпиона, думал он, приземляясь аккуратно, чтобы не провалиться, на зелёную стену сада-лабиринта.

Под ним, прямо посреди увядшего торжества, на земле в тесный, но большой круг сошлись Тёмные Эльфы. Языки пламени от костра, разведённого в центре, отбрасывали румяные блики и свет на всевозможные лица, наряды и крылья собравшихся. Диаваль следил, как блестят в сумерках кольца на их рогах, застёжки и кожаные пояса, как странно и удивительно выглядят полосы, точки и фигуры, вырисованные на щеках и лбах, складывающиеся в рисунки, как его шрамы на висках, когда они хмурились, зажмуривались, склоняли головы.

Некоторым эльфам передавали перехваченную еду — их лица выглядели особенно печально, и Диаваль подозревал, что одно как-то связанно с другим. Их сочувствующе гладили по спине, их опущенные сложенные крылья изредка подрагивали, хотя ветра не было, и весь их вид выдавал усталость, смирение и боль.

Птица села как раз за несколькими спинами, скрытая листьями и ночной тьмой. Диаваль не пытался спрятаться, и всё же старался никому не мешать, беспокоясь, как бы его присутствие не посчитали наглым вторжением в их сокровенное.

Ближе всего к огню сидел с согнутыми в коленях ногами один из эльфов, которого он видел несколько раз в окружении Малефисенты в течение дня: высокие рога его возвышались, наверное, на целый фут, а по лицу тянулись тонкие линии, словно трещины в сухой земле. Взгляд его глаз, почти пугающе голубых, гулял между присутствующими, словно стараясь коснуться каждого хотя бы на мгновение, пока он говорил.

Он — Борра, как стало понятно, когда к нему стали обращаться из толпы — Борра говорил то, что Диаваль хотел услышать, и больше: он говорил о своих сородичах, что пали в бою, о храбрости всех, кто остался жив, об ответственности, что теперь пала на них. На него, задумчивого, глядели настороженно, боязливо-доверчиво, будто не ожидая услышать таких слов от него. Ворон раздумывал, глядя на повязки, на шрамы, на напряжённые плечи кого-то, кто должен решать за многих, и пытался угадать, каков этот Борра, и руководил ли он Эльфами раньше. Когда среди шёпотов стало повторяться другое имя, стало ясно, что эта должность была для Борры в новинку, а потому так стесняла. Это подтверждало мысли Диаваля. Он и выглядел как кто-то, кто с лёгкостью мог повести за собой армию, но едва ли думал о последствиях. Но всё случается впервые.

Эльфы обсуждали свою судьбу. Борра давал слово каждому желающему по очереди, и, водя палочкой по земле, склонив голову, слушал.

Эльфы обсуждали свою судьбу. Имя Феникса звучало так часто, что Диавалю становилось неудобно слушать без её разрешения.

Эльфы обсуждали свою судьбу. Кто-то хотел отправиться жить на Болота — ворон отметил со смесью облегчения, восторга и чего-то гораздо более горького, что это были те, кто среди всех присутствующих походил на Малефисенту, пожалуй, больше всего. Наряды их были так же свободны и закрыты, волосы так же прямы и темны. Кто-то решил остаться на Острове, в Пристанище, где бы оно ни было, ссылаясь на привычки, на традиции. Кто-то предлагал, чтобы новым предводителем стал Борра. Кто-то предлагал подождать пару месяцев, пока сыну Коналла исполнится достаточно лет, чтобы по их правилам стать вожаком. Кто-то предлагал выбрать одного эльфа от каждого клана — теперь, после некоторой тренировки, Диаваль и сам с лёгкостью отличал один от другого. Кто-то заявлял, что Тёмными Эльфами должна править Феникс. Эти кто-то ему особенно не нравились.

Малефисента не согласится покинуть Болота, не так ли? Или… Во всяком случае, они не могли обсуждать это в её отсутствие!

Диаваль так и нахохлился в своих вспуганных, запутанных мыслях, пока со стороны не подошла пара фигур, в которой он сразу заметил знакомое золото волос. Аврора и Филипп появились, нагруженные свёртками и печальные, почти виноватые в лицах. Бедные. Наверняка праздновать в день чужой скорби совсем не входило в их планы, и они порывались помочь. С тёплыми словами они передали свёртки нуждающимся: Эльфы развернули одеяла, горячие напитки и новые порции еды. Уселись поудобнее, разделили всё поровну.

Они немного походили на скорбящих воронов, пришло ему вдруг в голову.

Мальчишка (даже сейчас Филипп оставался для Диаваля мальчишкой) попросил Борру сообщить, если им понадобится что-либо ещё. Аврора настояла на своём присутствии как правительница Соединённого королевства и попросила никого не стесняться обращаться к ней, заверив заранее, что Болота будут рады встретить всех новых жителей. Как и следовало ожидать, тепло, что всегда исходило от королевы, коснулось каждого — её почти любовно просили не тратить своё драгоценное время и не оставаться на улице ночью вместо сна. Аврора неловко, но наверняка с тайным облегчением поддалась.

Ворон следил, как она поднимается, отряхивается, готовясь уйти, но тут её глаза остановились на нём.

— Ох, Диаваль! — воскликнула она мягко, подходя к нему, протягивая руку. Диаваль не мог сдержаться — опустился к ней на плечо, позволил погладить по голове. Его уже очень давно никто не гладил. — Если бы я знала, что ты здесь, принесла бы что-нибудь и тебе. Ты слушаешь, да? Ты передашь всё матери?

Примерно в тот момент Диаваль почувствал на себе по крайней мере несколько дюжин пар глаз.

Слава всему святому, Диаваль был птицей. Человек бы залился невыносимым румянцем. Он, конечно, любил внимание, но не тех, кто, возможно, готов был выдернуть ему все перья за подслушивание.

Но тут Борра ухмыльнулся.

— Так это он и есть, — сважничал он никому в ососбенности. Кто-то в толпе мягко хихикнул. — А мы переживали, что Феникс не узнает об этом собрании. Но Феникс оставила нам свои глаза и уши, — бросил он, и даже чуткое птичье ухо не уловило, в шутку ли он это сказал, а потому Диаваль, не зная, что ещё сделать, просто кивнул. Похоже, кого-то то удивило. Но Борра просто кивнул. — Спасибо, — сказал он, повернувшись теперь уже точно к нему самому. Диаваль поклонился, как только смог, чем заполучил ещё пару удивлённых вздохов. — Вот бы все вороны на острове были такие, да? — рассмеялся эльф.

— Но я думала, он человек? — спросила кто-то по его сторону, девушка, которая могла бы даже смахнуть на ворона, не будь она так похожа на попугая.

Какого чёрта они вообще его знали?

— Он медведь, — улыбнулась Аврора. Диаваль порвался укусить её, пока она не сказала, что он ещё и волк. Этого бы он не пережил. Аврора захихикала, приглаживая вставшие дыбом перья. — Да, да, извини. Ты дракон. Настоящий дракон.

Ну, пусть так.

Ворон слетел с её плеча, позволяя последний раз попрощаться со всеми и удалиться, и уселся на прежнее место, хотя теперь это казалось несколько абсурдным. Многие уже доели свои траурные блюда, кто-то стал тихонько напевать тягучую, красивую мелодию. Её подхватили всё больше и больше эльфов, и вскоре многие, чуть покачиваясь, делили между собой слова, какие печальные и скорбящие, какие полные надежды и радости, полные жизни. Диаваль лишь изредка видел, чтобы люди делали что-либо похожее — возможно, им не позволяла их вера. Такой веры у Эльфов не было. У Эльфов был Феникс — птица, чья жизнь побеждала смерть.


End file.
